krschfandomcom-20200213-history
Femme
Kamen Rider Femme '(仮面ライダーファム, Kamen Raidā Famu), ''is a playable character in '''Super Climax Heroes. Femme is a speedy character that stands out from other Ryuki Riders by being far more reliant on her assist than on her Vents. Her basic normals are quite good, leading to some fairly strong combos, and her assist is one of the better ones in the game, although she does suffer from a low defense rating and the meter reliance that is a hallmark of Ryuki characters. Pros * Fast movement speed * Good normals * High combo potential * Assist is very strong Cons * Has low defense * Like other Ryuki Riders, very dependent on meter Command List '''Rider Art: '''Super Jump '''Dash Action: '''Air Dash Special Moves '''n.SP: '''Sword Vent (costs 1 bar, gives new normals) '''dir+SP: '''Guard Vent (costs 3 bars, grants complete super armour) '''j.SP: '''a Rider Kick (doesn't remove red health) Notable Normals and Strings '''LHH: '''a foward-moving jab followed by two sword strikes. Causes crumple stun. '''d+LHH: '''a shin-kick followed by two sword strikes. Second hit is an Aerial Combo starter. '''d+LH j.LHS: '''Aerial Combo. Costs 1 bar. '''HHH: '''a downward slash followed by a stab. Same as the HH in LHH. Causes crumple stun. '''d+HHH: '''two upward sword slashes followed by a downward slash that knocks down. Good anti-air. '''j.H: '''three downward sword stabs. Halts aerial momentum. Knocks away on hit. Sword Vent '''d+LHH: '''same as normal d+LHH string. Aerial Combo is also the same. '''HHHHH: '''stab with the staff followed by four strikes that knock away. First strike has a lot of active frames, can be useful for meaties on wakeup '''f+HHHHH: '''three staff slashes followed by a kick and a slash that knocks away. Can link light attacks after the fourth H. '''j.L_H: '''same as the regular jumping normals Support Attack Kamen Rider Femme's Support Attack is her Contract Beast, Blancwing. Costs two bars to activate. Creates a four-hit whirlwind to appear wherever your opponent is (meaning it tracks to the opponent's position). There is a slight delay between activation and the attack appearing. Active frames last well into the animation, making it useful as a meaty wakeup option. Does a lot of guard damage, and is also useful for extending combos as well as scaring your opponent into dropping their combo on you. Strategy Femme's basic strategy revolves around poking with her LHH and HH strings, capitalising on their range and speed to either begin pressure or convert from the crumple stun into a combo. Her d+HHH string grants a hard knockdown that you can use to start a basic hit/throw mixup. If your opponent likes to jump out, d+HHH also functions as very effective anti-air. Femme primarily wants to save meter for her Support Attack. Sword Vent doesn't give many benefits to compensate for the loss of her crumple stuns. Shield Vent can see some use if you have the meter to spare for it, as having fast crumple attacks backed up by super armour can be very threatening, but this must be used cautiously, given Femme's low defense rating. Combos The crux of Femme's combos stem from her LHH and HH strings. Sporting good speed and a free crumple stun, her primary ender is f+HHHH. If you want to spend meter, you can use d+HHH RC f+HHHH for a little extra damage. This is the main combo you'll be using, as it does decent damage and also leaves the opponent in a position where they will mostly just have to take a Blancwing assist if you choose to use it.